


A kiss reinforces friendship.

by mangelak0s



Series: Are we about to kiss right now? [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cute, Just two bros, M/M, No Homo, but actually pretty homo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: I saw a tiktok and I wondered how that will work with some of my ships and fav characters."When 2 friends sleep in the same bed and they face each other at some point"-Are we about to kiss right now?-Pff, no-...Why?
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Are we about to kiss right now? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	A kiss reinforces friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I wrote this at 3 am kjassja I'm sorry

Just because they live together means more sleepovers and more time together.

It means that there are times where they go to sleep close to each other with no other intention than, well, sleep, but... Sometimes it is good to reinforce the friendship with one or another kiss, right?  
At least that's what Troy says since all that friendship/dating started. (Neither of them mentioned the word "boyfriend" yet, but they have always worked well without saying so, until some future that I might one day narrate.)

They had built a fort in the living room, where they fell asleep watching some bad movie, side by side. They shared the same blanket, as they had many times before, and they both looked in different directions.

Sure, until they turned at the same time, which caused them both to open their eyes a little and Abed cocked his head in confusion.

"Are we about to kiss right now?" He asked with all the normality in the world after about two minutes looking at each other. Minutes where honestly they didn't feel any discomfort.

"Pfff- no," Troy replied, smiling nervously.

He wasn't going to lie, he was curious about kissing a boy- rather, kissing Abed, but he would never risk their friendship for such a stupid thought.

Abed cocked his head to the other side a little and narrowed his eyes, remaining silent for a few seconds.

"Why?" He finally spoke, looking tenderly at Troy.

Troy blushed. Did that mean Abed wanted to kiss him too...? It was... Too much to think about.

Instead, for Abed it was simpler.

He always saw Troy as someone he wanted to always be with. He didn't know in what sense, but it was clear that he didn't want to leave him.

So asking him that question was something... Almost normal for him.

Abed gestured "never mind," but before he settled back, Troy walked up to him, put a hand on his cheek, and kissed him.

Abed followed quickly, letting Troy carry the kiss at his speed.

When they broke up, Troy couldn't look him in the eye. He was ashamed.

"Am I too bad kissing as Abed? Because I can be anyone else, just tell me and I'll act it," he commented, deciding whether to try to take Troy's hand or not.

He decided that it would be best if he did, since they used to do that in the movies even if he didn't like it… But to his surprise, taking Troy's hand did not disliked him. In fact, it was nice. The other looked at him still blushing, shaking his head.

"No! None of that, it's just that- I'm very nervous, what did I do?" He wondered, taking Abed's hand as well.

"You kissed me," he replied simply. "And I liked it."

Troy smiled.

"...I liked it too. Do you- do you want us to hug...?"

"Cool," Abed smiled at him, reaching closer to hug him after Troy had settled in. "Cool, cool, cool."


End file.
